<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Jigen by author203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652046">Meeting Jigen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/author203/pseuds/author203'>author203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Short One Shot, jigen is my favorite, meeting Jigen, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/author203/pseuds/author203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Jigen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Jigen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm no babysitter," Jigen growled angrily.</p><p>"She's a full grown woman," Lupin replied, unconcerned.</p><p>"Somehow that makes it worse."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to marry her. Just keep an eye on things until I can get Pops to take her off our hands." </p><p>She sat watching these two criminals bicker like children as if she wasn't right there to hear every single word.</p><p>Didn't she get a say in this?</p><p>"Jigen, she's not safe. They're looking for her."</p><p>The gunman's mouth stretched into a thin line, but he finally gave in with a little nod. Lupin breezed out of the room and left them there together. Alone.</p><p>Alone together. </p><p>She watched him warily from her spot on the couch. It had stuffing coming from the arm rest, and smelled like they had found it on the side of the road.</p><p>"So, um," he cleared his throat, rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "You like westerns?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>